marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Pepper Potts
|Image = |informazione1 = Virginia Potts |informazione2 = Rescue |informazione3 = Pepper, Pep, Potts, La famosa Miss Potts, Spaventapasseri, Freckles, Friday girl, Lady Pepper, Lady Stark, "Pepper, aiuto". |informazione4 = Oswald Potts (nonno paterno), David Potts (padre, deceduto), Angela Potts (madre), Caroline Potts-Robinson (sorella), Jerry Robinson (cognato), David Robinson (nipote), Anthony “Tony” Stark (marito), Edwin Stark (figlio), Margaret Stark (figlia), Anastasia Romanoff-Barton (figlioccia e nuora) |informazione5 = Stark Industries, Tony Stark, Avengers |informazione6 = Stark Tower (NYC), Villa Stark (Malibu), Prorietà e residenze Stark sparse per il mondo (non fatemele elencare), Avengers Mansion (occasionale), Casa Potts (Cincinnati, Ohio) |informazione7 = Legale buono |informazione8 = Pubblica (Segreta il più possibile come Rescue) |informazione9 = Americana |informazione10 = Sposata |informazione11 = CEO delle Stark Industries, Stark resilient, etc. |informazione12 = Bachelor in Economics, Business Administration (Columbia University, NYC), Kingston University of London's MA in Landscape and Urbanism (Art, Design e Architecture) |informazione13 = Umana, potenziata |informazione14 = Earth-10888 |informazione15 = Cincinnati, Ohio (U.S.A.) |informazione16 = 1 settembre 1977 |informazione17 = Bilancia ascendente Vergine |informazione18 = Femmina |informazione19 = 1.73 m |informazione20 = 52 kg |informazione21 = Verde-castano, chiari |informazione22 = Ginger |informazione23 = Gli Avengers salvano il mondo, Miss Potts salva gli Avengers.}} Will that be all, Mister Stark? Storia Background Nasce il 1 ottobre 1977 a Cincinnati, Ohio, da mamma Angela e papà David. La famiglia è molto semplice. A parte la blanda rivalità con la sorella minore, Caroline, la giovinezza scorre tranquilla. Frequenta il glee club della sua scuola, scrive articoli per il giornale e fa un sacco di domande. Frequenta l'università a New York e si laurea con il massimo dei voti in Business Management. Prosegue per una specializzazione in UK, dove applica le conoscenze di economia e finanza a un master sulla conservazione e tutela del paesaggio, riuscendo così ad assecondare anche la sua grande passione per l'arte. Viene assunta dalle Stark Industries come semplice impiegata (1999), ma viene promossa a segretaria e assistente personale di Tony Stark quando rileva un errore di bilancio piuttosto significativo in un'operazione effettuata da Stark in persona. Pur di fare notare al capo la correzione, si fa strada tra le sue bodyguard armata di spray al peperoncino (da cui Pepper). Fortunatamente, Stark ne viene positivamente sorpreso, e invece di licenziarla la promuove. Viene strenuamente corteggiata da Adrich Killian (2000), in cerca di finanziamenti per un suo progetto assieme alla neonata A.I.M. Intuendo sia anche un modo per arrivare a Tony Stark, Pepper rifiuta qualsiasi coinvolgimento. Sappiamo che Killian si associa nel frattempo a Maya Hansen. La nascita di Iron man (2010-2012) Il suo capo viene sequestrato dai Dieci anelli in Afghanistan, dove si trovava per un viaggio d'affari (Iron man, 2010). Al suo rientro, Pepper scopre rapidamente che Tony sta lavorando ad un prototipo di armatura che gli varrà l'identità di Iron Man. Oltre a coprire la sua identità, lo aiuta a smascherare Obadiah Stane, storico socio del padre, come rivale e committente del suo sequestro. Nel frattempo, sembra sviluppare un interesse romantico per il suo datore di lavoro, convenientemente sepolto da un po', ma decide di lasciarlo tale. In seguito alla grande rivelazione (I am Iron Man!), Pepper si ritrova a gestire i frenetici ritmi di Tony Stark, della pubblica identità di Iron man, e la crisi che investe l'azienda al cambio di linea che Tony impone, da industria militare ad energetica. Prende così il ruolo di CEO delle Stark Industries (2011), sino a sostituire lo stesso Stark durante il suo periodo autodistruttivo causa avvelenamento da palladio (Iron man 2). Durante l'Exhibition, è lei a fare arrestare Justin Hammer, con l'aiuto della Vedova Nera (Natasha Romanoff). Salvata all'ultimo momento dall'aggressione di Whiplash, è abbastanza sconvolta da cedere ai sentimenti per il suo capo. I due cominciano a frequentarsi ufficialmente, per poi stabilirsi a vivere assieme. L'Assemble e le conseguenze Avengers Assemble (marzo 2012): è ideatrice al 12% (!) della Stark Tower, che viene pressocché distrutta durante l'attacco dei Chitauri su New York. Ricomincia i lavori di ricostruzione, aiutando anche con il progetto dell'Avengers Mansion che prende forma dopo la collaborazione tra eroi, nonché alla fondazione stessa del gruppo aiutando con il supporto finanziario, burocratico e a livello di immagine. Tra le tante, intreccia una relazione a tre con il fidanzato e con Capitan America, che dura fino a che questi non trova l'ammmore in Wanda Maximoff, con la quale Pepper stringe senza problemi una buona amicizia. Sotto Natale, è vittima delle macchinazioni di Killian nell'operazione Extremis: rapita per costringere Tony a lavorare sulla formula imperfetta di Extremis, se ne inietta volontariamente una dose eccessiva per fare saltare i piani dell'A.I.M. Una volta al sicuro, Tony le riscrive la formula Extremis 2.0, il più appianante possibile, che le garantisce comunque un discreto fattore rigenerante ed energizzante. Sull'onda del rischio appena corso, i due impulsivamente organizzano un matrimonio in 4 giorni, che avrà luogo a Capodanno 2013. L'operazione Extremis nascondeva degli infiltrati importanti: il Mandarino, ultimo committente della performance dell'attore che lo rappresentava, e Ezekiel Stane, infiltrato come topo per estrapolare i segreti industriali di Extremis. A sua insaputa, il marito comincia a progettare un'armatura per lei, di base solamente difensiva, rendendosi conto dei pericoli a cui la coppia è ormai esposta. Il progetto passerà diverse fasi, ciclicamente, fino a portare in futuro alla creazione di Rescue (di cui per ora Pepper non sa nulla). E ci picchieremo con questi cattivi con modalità e tempi ancora da definire. Età degli eroi (2013-2018) Discute col marito l'eventualità di allargare la famiglia (febbraio 2014), considerata l'età che ormai sta raggiungendo e forte delle difese approntate per sé e per la sua famiglia. Dopo alcuni mesi di riflessione, Pepper e Tony decidono di sentirsi abbastanza maturi (!). Pepper rimane incinta di Edwin, che nascerà a maggio 2015. In generale segue le operazioni più importanti degli Avengers (Kang, 2014; Ultron, 2015), e quelle extra-ordinarie, ma solo come back-up. Non è un membro attivo né ha ancora scoperto l'armatura. Rimane incinta per la seconda volta - stavolta del tutto a sorpresa - di Margaret (2017), che nasce l'anno successivo (gennaio 2018). Disassemble e Civil War Avengers Disassemble (2019): Eddie ha 4 anni, Maggie uno e poco più, quindi la situazione è molto delicata. definire. Nell'universo di House of M, invece, che Wanda crea con i propri poteri (febbraio 2020) Stark senior ha tenuto le redini dell'azienda, e assieme alla moglie ha ostacolato la relazione sentimentale del figlio, non vista di buon occhio: Pepper Potts ha una relazione clandestina con Tony Stark, costellata di alti e bassi. Eddie e Maggie, ovviamente, non sono mai nati. Civil War (2019-2021): Supporta il marito nella decisione di consegnare Wanda Maximoff, in ottica di riabilitazione e supervisione da parte degli Avengers. Di conseguenza, è favorevole anche alla registrazione mutante e di superpoteri, senza intuirne le macchinazioni sotterranee: rimane in seguito completamente sconvolta dallo scandalo Zero Tolerance (2021). Gli Avengers perdono il supporto governativo, giudicati inadatti ad affrontare le situazioni di crisi e sostituiti grazie alle macchinazioni della neonata Cabala, che fonda i Dark Avengers. Dark Reign Dark Reign (2022-2023): Con il controllo serrato del governo e di Norman Osborn, i coniugi Stark cessano l'attività supereroica, coprendo la resistenza con una facciata collaborazionista. Assieme, per esempio, proteggono la figlia di Clint e Natasha, Anastasia Romanoff-Barton, ospitandola nella Stark Tower e coprendo gli incontri coi genitori. Pepper ritrova l'armatura Rescue, riprogettata da Tony Stark con parametri che evadono le restrizioni governative, e comincia così la sua attività di back up e salvataggio civili. definire bene con Tony Altro Young Avengers & Children's Crusade (2024): sicuramente parteggia per i bambini. Marvel zombies (2027) --No, aspetta, cosa? Immortus event (2043) Nella linea temporale aperta da Immortus, nel momento del Casino è ambasciatrice con il marito sulla Luna presso gli Inumani. definire Poteri e abilità Poteri * Pepper è un normalissimo essere umano, senza poteri mutanti di alcuna sorta. Ha subito la riscrittura del suo codice genetico, però, a causa della formula Extremis, in più versioni a scopo di riassestamento. * Sistema immunitario potenziato: la preserva più facilmente da malattie, infezioni e affaticamento. Anche la convalescenza e i tempi di ripresa sono leggermente superiori alla media. Anche i sensi sono lievemente più acuti di prima, ma come se fossero in condizione di salute ottimali, niente che sfiori il superumano. Abilità *Businesswoman: sa nuotare nel vasto mare della finanza e degli azionisti, ed è nel banco dei predatori. *Piedi a terra: è la messa a terra di Tony Stark. Il suo pragmatismo è quasi invincibile. *Fashion victim: è capace di correre con un tacco 12 ai piedi. Provateci voi se ci riuscite. *Autodifesa: ha frequentato corsi di autodifesa, tra cui alcune lezioni private della Vedova Nera, perciò conosce qualche tattica utile per cavarsela sull'immediato. * Open-minded: addetta alle relazioni pubbliche, è aperta all'accettazione di più di uno stile di vita, seppure in certi limiti di morale molto precisi. Ha una spiccata tendenza all'aggiornamento e all'informazione sul progredire di mode e costumi. Debolezze * Bersaglio facile: è in una posizione sociale di estremo rilievo che la rende sensibile a strumentalizzazione mediatica, ricatti politici, e ovviamente alle rappresaglie dei nemici di Iron man (rapimenti, attacchi terroristici, sabotaggi, agguati personali, ecc.) * Soggetto ansioso: facile all'ansia e allo stress. Attrezzatura Armi: * Nessuna. Ha usato i guanti con repulsore della Mark per spiaccicare Killian. Equipaggiamento: * Spray al peperoncino * Tacco 12 * Agenda di Tony Stark * J.A.R.V.I.S., intelligenza artificiale dagli illimitati usi e dall'ottima compagnia * Rescue (più avanti) Alias Altro Altri universi * In Earth-10812 è sempre la famosa Pepper Potts. E' sposata con Happy Hogan e hanno adottato due bambini brasiliani. * In Earth-12108 è Copper Potts, segretario e salvavita di Natasha 'Toni' Stark. * In Earth-88108 è Virginia Mayfair, ideatrice e sviluppatrice della più alta forma di ecosostenibilità ad alimentazione idrica. Sì, l'ho inventato adesso, non fatemi domande. Prestafaccia Gwyneth Paltrow. pepper-ref1.jpg pepper-ref2.jpg Trivia * Sulla scala Kinsey è un 1, con un debole preoccupante per Natasha Romanoff. * Team Science * Se fosse un animale, sarebbe una lontra * La sua casata di Hogwarts sarebbe Corvonero * A Westeros sarebbe una Tyrell * In Avatar sarebbe una airbender * Per la classificazione asgardiana, è una Polpetta * Per la Classificazione Suprema è l'Idiota * Ha guadagnato il suo soprannome quando si è fatta largo tra le bodyguard di Tony Stark a gittate di spray urticante. * Usa parlare col ritratto di Howard Stark, ma non sono conversazioni piacevoli perché lui non è tutta questa simpatia. Per ora non l'ha ancora beccata nessuno. * Da quando è stata potenziata con Extremis, non è più allergica alle fragole. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 3 Forza 2-5* (con armatura) Velocità 2-5* (con armatura) Resistenza 2-5* (con armatura) Proiez. energ. 1-4* (con armatura) Abilità combattive 2 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Stark Industries